


Hey You

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: a tmnt rp





	Hey You

One day in the lair Clara was sitting down on the couch watching tv not knowing about their mating season. She was visiting her friends who she knew for a year now.  
Leo was on his mating season and he couldn't stop thinking about Lexi. He loved her so much but he didn't know how to tell her. He sighed as he trained in the dojo.  
Lexi had just made her way down to the lair. She knew Clara was there and they wanted to just hang out with the guys. It had been a while since she had been there last because of work, so seeing them again would be nice.  
Raph was on the verge of losing control. It was in the middle of the season and he wanted Clara badly. He have had a crush on her for quite a while, but feared for rejection. Punching the punching bag in his room wasn't enough. He needed her now.  
Clara noticed Lexi and smiled at her looking up at her.  
"Hey Lexi how've you been?"  
Leo couldn't take it anymore. He needed Lexi now so he got up and walked out of the dojo and walked over to Lexi grabbing her.  
Lexi smiled and waved to Clara, "hey Clara, I'm good, how are you?", she asked, but before she could get any reply she was grabbed by Leo. She was confused what was going on.  
Just the same time, Raph came out of his room not able to take it anymore. He picked up Clara and carried her over his shoulder into his room.  
Clara squeaked and gasped blushing as she struggled.  
"Uh Raph what're you doing?"  
Leo took her to his bedroom and laid her down on his bed as he climbed on top of her smirking.  
He simply put her on his bed and got on top, pinning her down with his signature smirk on his lips. "What does it look like, babe?", he teased.  
"Leo? What's going on?", she gulped, trying to wiggle herself free but it was for no use. He's too strong for her.  
Clara blushed at the endearment he just gave her. She struggled again.  
"Raph I don't like this. Please stop!"  
"Watch and you'll see sweetie," Leo said as he smashed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.  
Raph looked into her eyes and just leaned in closer, "I've seen the way ya look at me, don't deny it.", she still tried to struggle her way out, but it didn't work. "Stop strugglin' so much, it wont help ya." Then he leaned in closer to her hear and whispered, "plus I'll make sure you'll enjoy it just as much as me. I'll please ya babe." Then he pressed his lips on hers.  
As soon as Leo had smashed his lips against hers, she still tried to wiggle her way free. What was going on? Why was he behaving live this? All these questions kept going on and on in her mind. He had her pinned and she couldn't escape.  
"Mmm!" Clara said into the kiss as her eyes widened and she started to moan into the kiss.  
Leo deepened the kiss kissing her roughly as he bit and sucked on her lower lip rubbing her hips.  
While deepening the kiss, Raph smirked. He wanted to hear her moan more. He started to kiss his way down her neck, lightly biting an sucking, in the search for her sweet spot.  
Lexi moaned loudly, not able to hold it in anymore. There was no escape and the truth was that she did have a crush on him as well. She gave in.  
Clara moaned a little louder and tilted her head to the side giving him more access to her neck.  
Leo then went down and started nipping and nibbling her neck leaving marks and hickeys.  
When Clara moaned louder, it fueled Raphs stamina and he just wanted more. He kept marking her neck with hickeys and love bites, starting to undress her.  
Lexi moaned louder. When she felt him on her neck, she gave him more access.  
Clara gasped. Raph was gonna find out she didn't wear bras. She mewled loudly arching her back.  
Leo smirked against her skin as he moved down sucking and nipping the skin on her shoulders leaving dark purple marks.  
Raph's hand slowly went to the hem of her shirt and slowly went inside, touching her soft skin. It felt so good against him.  
Lexi felt herself get needy. He had found her sweet spot and she moaned louder, putting her arms around him to show him she wanted more of him.  
Clara moaned arching her back as she blushed mewling softly.   
"Raph please!"  
Leo took a nipple into his mouth and sucked on it swirling his tongue around the areola kneading the other.  
"Yes baby, beg for me." Raph said in a husky voice, his hot breath tingling against her neck. He smirked when his hands reached up to her breasts and found out she had no bra on.  
"L- Leo." She moaned as she felt him take her nipple in his mouth, teasing her some more.  
Clara gasped and squeaked gripping the sheets on his bed.  
Leo abandoned that nipple and switched giving the other one the same treatment.  
His hand was playing with her boobs, making her nipples hard. He started to remove her clothes, one by one.  
Lexi's body was arching, it was like all her muscles was tense, but in a pleasure filled way. Her hands started to play with the ends of his bandana.  
Clara could feel herself getting wet down there as cum leaked out of her pussy. She moaned in ecstasy.  
Leo traveled down lower sucking on her clit rubbing it with his thumb.  
Raph sniffed in the air, he could smell that she was turned on by him and it made him smirk even more. He started to kiss and such on her bare skin all the way down to the bottom of her belly, leaving more marks on her body.  
Lexi moaned in ecstasy as Leo teased her in such a way. She started to grip the sheets, almost feeling herself getting close.  
"Ahh Raph god!" Clara moaned loudly gripping his shoulders.  
Leo parted her labia fingering her folds entering two digits into her.  
As soon as Clara was fully naked, Raph started to lick and suck on her clit. He was tasting her and teasing her all the same time.  
"Ooh, Leo, don't stop, p- please!" Lexi was starting to beg.  
Clara began screaming in pleasure arching her back wrapping her legs around his waist.  
"You got it sweetheart," Leo breathed as he went in deeper massaging her core.  
After a moment of pleasuring her, he crawled back on top of her claiming her lips once more in a heated make out session. He shove his tongue into her mouth, starting to fight for dominance against her tongue. His erection had come out and teased her between her legs.  
All Lexi could do was gasp and moan, gripping the sheets tighter and her body arching and moving on top, she locked eyes with Leo, seeing his teaseful stare at her.  
Clara moaned into the kiss wanting him inside her already as she sucked on his large wet muscle playing with it.  
Leo then took out his fingers as he thought she endured enough teasing and rammed into her with full force groaning at how tight she was.  
Raph pulled away to look in her eyes as he managed to control himself for a little second, but couldn't hold back anymore. When he saw no more sign of fear or rejection, he slowly pressed the tip against her entrance and started to push it in.  
Lexi's eyes widened as he rammed into her, painful at first, but within seconds the pain turned into pleasureful bliss and she loved how he filled her up.  
Clara screamed in pain as tears poured down her cheeks.  
"Raph it hurts!"  
Leo slammed into her harder deeper and faster.  
Raph didnt stop until he was all in. He paused for a moment to let Clara adjust to his size.  
"Ahhh!" Lexi moaned out as Leo went faster, harder and deeper.  
Clara pretty soon moaned in pleasure and arched her back wrapping her legs around his waist.  
Leo gripped her hips bucking into her as he grinded against her his hips slapping against hers.  
Raph started to move in and out in a good pace, needing to go faster because Clara's wet folds hugged him tightly and she felt so good on him.  
Lexi put her hands on Leo's shoulders, her nails scratching down. It felt like ecstasy rushed through her body.  
Clara gripped his shoulders as bliss and desire coursed through her body as she mewled.  
Leo increased his pace going deeper into her as he reached her core pounding into it.  
Raph grunted and kept moving. He went faster, harder and deeper, as if trying to show Clara his strength, without hurting her of course. He lifted her legs a bit, holding onto her hips to reposition himself so he could go a little faster.  
"Oh gosh, Leo." Lexi moaned out. "Don't stop!" Leo had found her g spot and it felt so good, she had never had anything as good as this before. She locked eyes with him.  
Clara scratched his shoulders as she arched her back in delight.  
Leo pounded into it multiple times trying to get her to cum as he was so close.  
Raph was close and could sense her being close too. "Cum for me, babe."  
Lexi started to grip the sheets again as she got closer to release.  
Clara reached her peak as she started to moan again and came all around his member.  
Leo grunted as he orgasmed inside her filling her up with his seed.  
Raph went faster and gripped her hips tighter as he came and cummed inside Clara.  
Lexi was holding onto the sheets for dear life as she came the same time as him, moaning his name out in ecstasy.  
Clara moaned as their cum hit each other's and his seed was inside her.  
Leo groaned as he slid out of her panting and laid down next to her pulling her close to him.  
After release, Raph grunted and panted a bit, leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss before laying down next to her and cuddled her.  
Lexi was panting, trying to process all that just happened, but didn't regret it at all. She cuddled closer to Leo and just snuggled him, kissing his snoute.  
Clara snuggled against him and kissed his neck softly.  
"I love you Raph."  
Leo cuddled against her wrapping his arms around her pulling her closer to him.  
"I love you so much Lexi."  
Raph was a bit shocked by her words, but it made him smile. He wondered how she could love someone like him. "I love you the most, Clara!" he said as he pulled her in for another passionate kiss.  
Leo's words made Lexi blush and smile. She've always dreamed of this moment. "I love you too, Leo!" she said and kissed him passionately.  
Clara gladly returned the kiss and kissed him back just as passionately.  
Leo deepened the kiss and churred loudly rubbing her hips.  
Raph made sure to hold Clara close to him, while still making out, purring.  
Lexi moaned into the kiss and held her hands on Leo's cheeks.  
Clara moaned deepening the kiss rubbing his shoulders.  
Leo churred into the kiss kissing her roughly.  
Raph could sense in the air that she was turned on again and smirked into the kiss, starting to kiss her deeper and rougher.  
Lexi's hands went down to Leo's neck and shoulders, gently massaging him.  
Clara kept on moaning into the kiss and kissed him roughly.  
Leo chirped as he bit her bottom lip demanding entrance.  
When Clara's mouth opened a little, Raph shoved his tongue in, demanding entrance.   
Lexi moaned as Leo's tongue forced it's way inside, starting to battle her tongue for dominance.  
Clara mewled sucking on his tongue French kissing him.  
Leo played with her tongue darting it across hers.  
Letting out another grunt into the heated kiss, Raph started to move so he got on top of Clara once more, smirking into the kiss.  
Lexi held tighter around Leo, trying to deepen the kiss and show him how much she wanted him.  
Clara wrestled with his tongue fighting for dominance.  
Leo came out on top smirking as he pulled away from her lips.  
Raph loved that she tried to fight his tongue back, but he didn't give up so easily and continued until he won and then explored all her mouth.  
Lexi was breathing a little bit heavy, but as soon as he pulled away, her lips was longing for more and she looked him in his eyes.  
Clara was getting exhausted of fighting his tongue so she gave up.  
Leo smirked then smashed his lips back to hers.  
After making out for a while, Raph started to make his way down her neck, lightly biting and sucking, making hickies and love bites there.  
Lexi closed her eyes and immediately returned the kiss.  
"Raph please!" Clara moaned gripping onto his shoulders.  
Leo lightly bit and sucked on her lips wanting more.  
"That's right, babe." he said in between as he kept working on her neck. "Beg for me."  
Lexi wanted more of Leo as he had turned her on once again.  
Clara mewled rubbing his biceps.  
Leo went down to her neck and bit and sucked it.  
Grunts and moans started to fill the room and Raph started to suck on Clara's nipple, while massaging the other boob.  
Lexi moaned as Leo found her sweet spot on the neck. She was sure she was gonna be blue the next day, covered in hickies. "Leo, I need you."  
Clara moaned holding his head closer to her chest.  
Leo then rammed into her really fast pushing deeper into her.  
Raph slammed into Clara hard and roughly, going back up to her neck.  
"Ah, Leo!" Lexi moaned out in pleasure as he pushed his way inside of her.  
Clara screamed his name in pleasure.  
"RAPH!!!!!!!!"  
Leo growled as he bit down into her neck marking her as his mate.  
Feeling Clara's fingers and nails scratch into Raph, just made him wanna go faster and he did.  
When Leo went faster and harder, she moaned louder, feeling herself getting close to orgasm.  
Clara mewled arching her back shivering in delight.  
Leo grinded against her gripping her hips grunting.  
With sharp, deep thrusts, Raph went faster and harder, going deeper. Clara felt so good on him and he couldn't get enough of her.  
"Yes, Leo, yes." Lexi moaned out as Leo grinded against her. She wish this didn't stop, but she was close.  
Clara could feel herself almost reaching her peak as she gripped his sheets.  
Leo moaned as he hit her g spot repeatedly grunting into her skin.  
Raph kept thrusting as he hit Clara g spot. He went fast  
"Oh, gosh, Leo! I- I think I'm gonna cum again."  
Lexi moaned, scratching into Leo's shoulders  
Clara moaned and finally came all around his member.  
Leo groaned and climaxed into her filling her up with his seed.  
Right after Clara, Raph cummed and filled her up, grunting loudly and holding her close.  
Lexi came the same time as Leo and had a good orgasm where she moaned his name out loud.  
Clara panted then laid down next to him.  
Leo pulled out of her panting after he came in her.  
Raph panted and smirked, then laid next to her and cuddled with her.  
Lexi was panting and smiled as she looked in his eyes again. Then she just cuddled with him after that.  
Clara snuggled against him and rubbed his biceps.  
"You sure are ripped Raph!"  
Leo cuddled against her wrapping his arm around her pulling her close to him.  
Raph smirked, snuggled and held Clara close to him, then let out a chuckle. "And yer mine, babe." he said and kissed her lips.  
Lexi snuggled against his chest, listening to his heart and smiled.  
Clara gladly kissed him back and deepened it a little.  
Leo was playing with her hair and rubbed her stomach.  
(Sorry the wait, got some issues with my Internet and my Skype XD)  
Raph smirked into the kiss while holding Clara close to him, gently rubbing her body with his hands.  
Lexi looked up to see Leo's eyes on her, smiling and blushing by the attention he gave her.  
Clara moaned into the kiss rubbing his thighs.  
Leo kissed her gently all over her face.  
Raph held Clara close, but then moved her so she were laying ontop of him, not breaking from the kiss.  
Lexi watched him curious as he did, blushing a lot.  
Clara moaned into the kiss biting his bottom lip.  
Leo snuggled against her and fell asleep.  
Raph smirked into the kiss, slowly pulling away to look in Clara's eyes.  
Lexi watched Leo fall asleep and closed her eyes, cuddling with him until she drifted off to sleep.  
Clara looked deeply into Raph's masked eyes blushing.  
Raph brushed through her hair with his fingers, then gently stroking her cheek. "Yer cute when ya blush."  
Clara blushed even more red after he said and did that.  
Raph only smiled as Clara blushed more, he kissed her cheek.  
Clara snuggled against him and fell asleep.  
Raph watched her as she fell asleep, studied her beautiful face for a moment until he drifted off to sleep as well.  
The next morning Clara woke up from a blissful sleep.  
Leo was already up meditating in the dojo.  
Raph was already awake watching Clara sleep. He smiled when she woke up. "Morning, sleeping beauty."  
Lexi was slowly waking up, but Leo's bed was too comfy to want to wake up. She just cuddled more into the blankets, the scent of Leo made her smile.  
Clara looked at him yawning.  
"Morning sexy."  
Leo walked into his room and kissed her lips softly.  
"Did ya sleep good?" Raph asked smiling, while his hands are softly massaging and touching her body, feeling her soft skin.  
Lexi kissed Leo back, smiling and blushing.  
Clara started to moan and nodded.  
Leo hugged her waist from behind breathing in her scent.  
Raph wish they could just lay like this forever, just him and her. Enjoying every moment he has with Clara. "Ya hungry? I could mix up somethin'" he offered her. Perhaps some breakfast in bed.  
"When did you wake up?" Lexi asked Leo, placing her hands on top of his as he hugged her tight from behind.  
Clara nodded still naked in bed with him.  
"Bacon toast and eggs."  
"Oh I've been up for an hour or so," Leo said smiling at her nuzzling her neck.  
Raph fixted toasts, eggs, bacon and some orange juice for them both and walked into the room with it. "Here, babe." he gave her the breakfast and sat next to her on his bed.  
"Yeah, some breakfast would be nice." Lexi smiled as she looked into Leo's blue eyes.  
"Thanks Raph," Clara said as she started eating the food. She loved it so much she moaned.  
Leo nodded getting up and made French toast omelets sausage and toast. He handed her her plate.  
"Here you go sweetheart."  
Hearing Clara moan while eating was a good sign that she liked the food Raph had made for her. He smirked eating some food too.  
"Aaw" Lexi smiled accepting the plate from Leo. She was still naked, covering her with his blankets as she sat in bet eating. "Thank you, Fearless."  
Clara continued eating it and scrunched it down.  
"Anytime princess," Leo said as he sat down next to her and started eating his food too.  
Raph was eating peacefully next to Clara. All he could think about was that he had finally claimed her as his.  
Lexi smiled and blushed. Then she started to eat, letting out a moan while tasting the really good food Leo made for her.  
Clara finished eating and looked up at Raph blushing.  
Leo soon finished his food and looked at her smiling at her.


End file.
